bad habits
by fabledfate
Summary: Lincoln loud after his family kicks him out of the house when they leave he breaks in and packs what he can for he was going to leave the loud house forever. When something in Lisa's room so he checks it out only for him to be sucked thru a portal. 25 years later vice admiral Smoker, Tashigi and the G-5 Unit 01 on the ship when 15 people fall in front of them. full summary inside


Lincoln loud after his family kicks him out of the house when they leave he breaks in and packs what he can for he was going to leave the loud house forever. When something in lisa's and lily's room and he checks it out only for him to be sucked thru a portal. 25 years later vice admiral Smoker, Tashigi and the G-5 Unit 01 were on their ship when 15 people fall right in front of them and Smoker seems to recognise them.

Disclaimer do not own loud house or one piece

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud ( a young man at the age of 11 with white hair wearing a orange polo and blue jeans is the middle child of 11 children and the only boy) was outside the house thanks to his family believing he was bad luck thanks to his wanting time to himself and his sister Lynn jr's superstitions because she lost a game. They all turned on him kicked him out of the house, sold all his stuff and boarded up his room. Right now his family were not home.

" nows my chance." said lincoln as he sneaks in to the house and makes his way up to his room and seen it was boarded he tried to pull the boards of but no luck.

" dang it" said lincoln then he sees the vent

" if lucy can do it so can I" said lincoln as he climbed into the vent and makes his way into his room.

" alright I am in" said lincoln as he look around his room or what was left of his room. His bed and dresser was gone along with his comics and everything else was in boxes that said Bad luck things. Seeing this brought a tear to lincoln's eye and he felt pain in his heart.

" that's what they of me then I am leaving" said lincoln as he gathered his what he need clothes and leaves his room through the vent, then he gets some money from his parent's room and a few snacks when he heard something in lisa's and lily's room.

"What was that!"said lincoln as he went to check what that was. As he entered the room he turned on the light and seen that lisa's left something and it exploded and foam was everywhere he steps in the room but starts to slip and hits a device of lisa's shelf. The device hits the ground and sends a spark through the foam. Shocking him as a portal opens up and lincoln falls into it about to pass out falling into darkness at a fast rate and crashes into the ground

-25 years later-

Vice Admiral Smoker( age 36 a 6ft 10 inches a muscular man with white hair slicked back shaved on the sides a pair of sunglasses. He has a scar that extends from his forehead to his right eye and tapers off to the side of his face smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and also wears the traditional Marines' military coat over his attire, draped over his shoulders like a cape with his jitte) doing his hobbie of rock balancing next to him is Tashigi( age 23 5ft 7 inches woman with black hair pinned up by a clip. wearing rectangular glasses with red frames, She is wearing a floral button-down shirt, blue capris, dark pink gloves with a white trim, and dark pink boots with a pink version of the standard Marine officer's' coat.) and the rest of the unit 1 of the G-5 were working around the ship when a portal opened up and 12 girls/women and 3 men in front of smoker knocking his rock sculpture over as the rest of the crew turned their weapons on the invaders

" who are you people and why are you all just show up out of nowhere?" asked Tashigi looking at the group as they get up

" I am Lynn loud sr and we mean you no harm this is my wife and youngest daughter rita and lily."said lynn sr(a tall 43 year old brown haired man and the father to the loud siblings) as he helped rita loud( a 43 year old blonde haired woman and the mother of the loud siblings.) out of the pile of children holding Lily( a 6 year old blonde girl wearing a light purple shirt and a dark purple pants with a old bunny in her arms and the youngest load sister).

" this is my oldest daughter and her husband bobby." Then lori( a blonde haired 22 year old wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud sisters) with the help of bobby( also known as roberto Santiago a 22 year old 6ft man of hispanic descent wearing a green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans.) got up

" this is my daughters leni,lola,lana and luna."said lynn sr pointing to leni(a blonde 21 year old wearing a green sundress with a bit of a ditzy personality, as well as being the 2nd oldest loud sister) got off the floor and helped lola( a blonde haired 11 year old pageant queen twin and one of the youngest loud sisters) and her twin lana( a blonde haired 11 year old tomboy, animal loving and handy girl and one of the youngest loud sister) while luna(a dark brown haired 20 year old wearing purple clothes with a skull on her shirt and carrying a guitar and the 3rd oldest loud sister)

" as well as my daughters lucy, lisa,luan and lynn jr." said lynn sr as he pointed at the rest of his daughters as his wife was checking if lucy(a gothic 13 year old black haired girl that got her hair color and pale skin from her grandmother on her dad's side wearing black clothes she has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud sister) and lisa( a brown haired 9 year old genius wearing a green sweater and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud sister) to see if they were okay as luan(a light brown haired 19 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it and a yellow and green striped skirt a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud sister) helped lynn jr.(a brown haired 18 year old wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud sister) louds back on their feet looked over themselves not noticing the people around

" and these are ronnie ann bobby's little sister and clyde mcbride." said lynn sr pointing to ronnie ann( a 16 year old female of hispanic descent wearing a purple hoodie and black shorts with her hair in a ponytail.) and clyde( a 16 year old african american male wearing a sweater vest black pants and glasses.) got up from the deck looking at the crew with fear.

" we are here looking for our son lincoln loud who went missing 5 years ago."said lynn sr shocking everybody then Tashigi steps forward.

" how do we know if you are pirates that got teleported to this ship using devil fruit powers trying to trick us." said Tashigi looking at the group along with the G-5 crew ready for a fight scaring lily.

" that is enough you are scaring children I can tell they are not lying. now I would like to have some peace." shouted smoker as he was heading to the front of the deck as the loud family and their friends were looking at the huge man with two cigars in his mouth in shock

" yes sir." they all said and began introducing themselves

" oh right again I am rita loud and this is my husband Lynn loud sr and youngest daughter lily." said rita as lori comes up.

" I am lori loud."said lori then leni comes up but trips unharmed she gets up.

" I totally love you outfits I am leni have you seen my brother?" asked leni not phased by the situation they were in a few minutes ago. Then luna came up with her guitar.

" dudes and dudettes are you ready to rock I am luna Loud" said luna playing a note with her guitar as luan walks up.

" hello I am luan loud sorry about just dropping in on you all" said luan making a joke then the of the rest sisters start to grown at the joke..

" I am lynn loud jr I am the best at sports" said lynn when she noticed smoker eyes her but then turns away to look at the see.

' I am lucy what rhymes with kind?" asked lucy behind jaune surprising everybody almost giving them a heart attack but surprised them was who responded.

" _Find " answered_ Qrow still drinking his drink not looking at them. Then lola and Lana started to ask questions

" I am Lola." said lola

" I am lana said lana. Finally lisa came up and introduce herself.

"Greetings I am Lisa loud."said lisa with a bit of a lisp in her voice as she held two devices in her hands one that was flashing.

" hello I am Bobby and this is my little sister Ronnie ann next to her is clyde." said bobby

"Hey." said ronnie ann

" greetings." said clyde

" right sorry for the inconvenience I am captain Tashigi and the man with the white hair is vice admiral Smoker he is in charge around here but I have to asked how did you all get here on this ship?.'asked Tashigi looking at the group the rita steps forward

" well you see a five years ago my son ran away from home because we went to far and thought he was bad luck" said Rita as she explained what lead to the event of him running away from home.

" you see when we got home" said Rita as she began to have a flashback

-Flashback-

Vanzilla pulls in the yard of the loud house and the louds exit the car they had just came back from an trip to the lake. They had left lincoln at home because of his bad luck. Lynn sr looks in the backyard and does not see lincoln and sees the backdoor open he rushes inside the house. His wife stops him

" honey what is wrong?"asked rita

"Lincoln is not in the backyard and the back door was open" said lynn sr as they rush up to lincoln's room but see it was still boarded up.

" lincoln young man you are in trouble come out here"said lynn sr

" It is still boarded up how could he get in?"asked rita

" maybe he got in through the vent" said lynn sr as he runs and gets a hammer and starts to remove the boards. When he was finished he opened the door.

" lincoln" started Lynn sr but to his surprised lincoln was not there. Fearing the worse he went and called the police to report that lincoln has run away. Then lynn sr called a family meeting and told his daughters that lincoln ran away. Each one of the sisters started to cry saying it was their fault. They got into a huddle and cried until the cops came and they told them lincoln ran away but not because he was treated badly that to them thinking he was bad luck to prevent their parents from going to jail. Two weeks later there was no sign of lincoln but the family did not give up hope to find him lisa who has be hard at work had finally completed a tracking device that would lead them to lincoln. The family gathers in the living room lisa actives the device and it picks up a trail. The arrow on the device started to point up stairs leading them to lisa's and lily's room to another device that lisa made but was broken. Lisa recognizes the device once she sees it the device was the reality hopper a device that can take people to a different universe.

" family units it seems that are brother has went to a different universe on accident which explains why the room was a mess. I theorise that when lincoln was in the house he heard a explosion in the room went to check it out. He entered the room accidently knocking over the reality Hopper and getting sucked into a portal and got stranded in another universe at random." said lisa as her family looks at the broken device.

" lisa how long will it take to fix it?" asked lynn Jr

" It should take me years to fix it and find the universe he is located at" said Lisa as she began to work. It took her five years she had finished the repairs and found the location of the universe lincoln is in. over the last five years the loud siblings has changed. Lori got married to bobby and got a degree in business. Leni has became a fashion designer and runs a clothing shop. Luna had became a famous popstar with songs called little brother, where you go and will find you. Lynn just graduated high school. Lucy just started high school and is taking advanced english courses. Lana volunteers at the animal shelter and lola still does her pageants but when asked what she wants most in the world she says her big brother. Lisa is on leave from the university and lily is just in elementary school. After lincoln ran away bobby and ronnie ann moved back to royal married lori and ronnie anne and clyde fell for each other but still miss their best friend.

they get ready to go when lisa explains the modifications she made.

" the device should take us to within 30 feet from lincoln's location." said lisa as she activated the device and they went through the portal.

-flashback end-

" that is how we got here we just want to say sorry to our son and take him home and be a family" said rita getting nods from her daughters

" we are sorry to hear about your son and hopefully he will forgive you but there is no one on this ship that is 16 years old and this device possibly malfunction and sent you some distance away from him" said Tashigi

" do you doubt my intelligence perhaps our brother stole away on this ship."said lisa a bit offended giving a glare

" no we will look for him to see if he is here." said Tashigi as she gave orders to the g-5

" now tell me about your brother what does he look like and his personality." said Tashigi

" lincoln has white hair and has a strong senses of what is right and wrong." said lori causing Tashigi to think about Smoker and his sense of justice and what is right and wrong.

" he has a big heart." said leni as Tashigi think about the time a little girl ran into smoker's pants with an Ice cream cone and gave the girl money to get more Ice cream.

"Our bro always tries to do right by people." said luna as Tashigi thought of the time Smoker let the straw hats leave because they saved his life.

" sounds like he has a lot in common with vice admiral Smoker." said Tashigi as the g-5 crew came back and reported they could not find anything.

"I just remembered I installed a track in the device." shouted lisa then everyone there turn to lisa as she pushed a few buttons on the device.

lisa is the tracker ready" asked lori

" it is active" said lisa as she turn it on and a arrow pops up on the screen she begins to follow it along with the rest of the louds,bobby,ronnie ann, clyde, Tashigi and the g-5 crew to where Smoker was smoking two cigars and when she reached smoker the device dinged. The family was surprised that it lead them to smoker. Tashigi had a look of realization as she looked at smoker and thought of what the louds told her of lincoln

" Lisa is the device working it just lead us to mr. Smoker" said lola

" the device is working but I don't know what it is wrong it should have lead us to lincoln unless…." said lisa as everybody gathered around her

" lincoln" said lisa looking at Smoker with the cigars in his mouth as he turned to them

" It has been a long time since someone called me lincoln." said smoker surprising everyone.

-END-

Authers note

Sorry guys that I have not been updating different yet the same and the dusty crow I have been busy with school and work but once I get time I am going to work on them with a few different stories that I hope you the people on will love. Tell me what you all think in the reviews

Disclaimer I do not own the loud house or one piece


End file.
